


Lipstick Stain

by AxJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, there is almost no plot, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: Lena is having an important meeting when she notices a bright pink lipstick stain on her leather couch that was left over from her "lunch break".





	Lipstick Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing smut, like ever. Please be nice, I'm not a sexual being at all so I'm just going off of whatever experience I've had and smutty fics that I've read before. I posted this idea on my tumblr, oops-supercorptrash in case you're interested in seeing other shameless supercorp stuff from me. Thanks for reading!

Kara and Lena were positively, definitely, _not_ dating. Lena simply enjoyed having Kara in her office every day at noon for lunch. Lunch, a thing that normal friends have together. Every day. 

Jess always greeted Kara with a nod and a secret, knowing smile. Kara always smiled back, blissfully unaware of how not secretive she was being. Honestly, it was a wonder how she kept Supergirl a secret from everyone. 

“Hey Lena!” Kara said cheerfully, holding a bag full of greasy fast food. 

“Kara,” Lena said politely, playing along. “How are you?” 

“Good, good.” She replied, her gaze lingering a bit too long on Lena’s lips. “And you?”

“Oh, fine, just checking over reports for the new manufacturing warehouse.” Lena said, looking down and shuffling some papers on her desk. “We’re moving on schedule, and all our units should be able to ship out within a week.” 

Kara hummed distantly in response, her eyes not leaving Lena’s lips. Kara moved until she was standing behind Lena’s chair, bending over a bit too much and putting her chest a bit too close to Lena’s face to look at the reports Lena was talking about. A blush spread across Lena’s face, but she ducked her head down to try and hide it from her blonde friend.

“Wow, Lena,” Kara said sweetly and not at all facetiously, shifting closer so her ribs were touching Lena’s shoulder. “This is really impressive!” 

Lena coughed at the contact. “Thanks, Kara.” She sputtered, forcing herself to look up at her definitely not girlfriend. 

The pair looked at each other then, locking gazes. Kara could hear Lena’s heart speed up and her breathing hitch. Kara’s own heart was racing and she wasn’t sure she was breathing at all. 

Lena moved first, surging forward as if coming up from underwater and pressing her lips firmly onto Kara’s. Her lips were soft and warm and they tasted like strawberry lip gloss-- Lena’s favorite. 

Kara kissed back instantly, putting her hand on the back of Lena’s desk chair and swiveling her so that Lena’s body was facing her fully. She ran her tongue along Lena’s lips gently, asking for permission without totally ruining her lipstick. Lena complied instantly, slipping her tongue into Kara’s mouth. Kara moaned in return, causing a welcome warmth to pool in her stomach. 

After several long, delicious minutes, Lena stood up. Kara crinkled her nose at the loss of contact, but didn’t say anything as Lena closed her penthouse curtains and locked the office door. Thanks to Lex, the entire office was soundproofed so no one could listen in on his plots. It ended up working in Lena’s favor, just in a _very_ different way. She wasn’t complaining. 

Lena lead Kara to her white office couch, pushing her down to sit and immediately straddling her lap where they could continue exactly where they left off. Their kisses were sloppy and open-mouthed, and somewhere far away Lena thought about the perfectly good lipstick Kara was now smearing all over her mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Kara to slip her hands under Lena’s blouse. She ran her fingers over her ribs in long, slow strokes, marveling at how Lena shuddered with each pass. Lena’s hands were cupping her face, keeping her lips firmly occupied while Kara explored further below, gently scraping a fingernail just below her bra’s wire, causing Lena to groan and causing her core to clench. 

“You,” Lena breathed, not drawing her lips any further than a centimeter from Kara’s, “are a _tease_ Kara Danvers.” 

Kara gave her a smug smile and deftly ripped Lena’s bra off in one motion and ran her hands over her hard nipples, causing Lena to gasp loudly. 

“Kara, I have a meeting after lunch!” She said in annoyance and concern, but all she could focus on were the fingers that were expertly rubbing and pinching her nipples.

Kara laughed, her voice an octave lower than normal. “Lena, you and I both know you have extras hidden in this office for this exact situation.” 

Lena gave her a small peck on the lips, her eyes dark with desire. “You may or may not be right,” She said, kissing her in between each word. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t pay for teasing me.” 

She gently pushed Kara down on her back. Lena supposed she was thankful the Kryptonian was so willing to do whatever Lena asked of her, otherwise it would be very difficult to get someone with super strength to comply with her demands. 

Lena pulled Kara’s cream colored dress pants down and grinned at the flood of arousal that was already dripping from between Kara’s legs. 

“Wow,” Lena breathed, gently stroking the inside of one of Kara’s thighs, “Already so wet for me?” 

Kara squirmed underneath her hands. “Lena, please.”

Lena withdrew her hand and pretended to consider for a moment. “Why should I? You were so eager to tease me just moments ago, why don’t I return the favor?” 

Kara whimpered. The desire for the woman sitting over here was almost unbearable. She grabbed Lena’s hand and tried to guide it to where she desperately needed it to go. 

Lena snatched her hand back and tsk-ed in response. “Last time I checked, you didn’t make the demands here.” 

Kara groaned in frustration. She hated this teasing, but she loved it at the same time. She was used to being in charge and getting people to do what she wanted, so she loved these moments with Lena taking control and making her forget about life for a while. 

“What’s the magic word, Kara?” 

Kara groaned in response. “Please, Lena,” she begged. 

“Please what, darling?” She drawled, drawing slow circles around Kara’s bellybutton, sweeping lower and lower with each pass and never once taking her eyes off Kara’s. 

_“Touch me.”_

With no warning, Lena plunged two of her fingers into Kara’s slick, warm center, causing the blonde to cry out. 

Kara felt like she was falling and flying at the same time. Every nerve ending was focused on the feeling of Lena pumping in and out of her. Her eyes rolled back into her head when Lena’s thumb brushed across her throbbing clit. 

She was just about to fall over the edge of her release when Lena abruptly pulled her hand away, causing Kara to cry out. “What makes you think you’re just going to get to finish after teasing me so horribly before?” She asked, her voice thick with desire. 

“Lena,” she whined, turning her head into the cushion of the couch and shutting her eyes. 

Lena quirked an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t say I was finished with you.” 

At that, she lifted Kara’s legs over her shoulders and lowered her tongue to her soaking center. Kara’s hands went to her hair, hips bucking in pleasure and the need for more, and 

Lena slipped a finger inside. Before long, Lena had her screaming her name. Never before had she been so thankful for Lex’s soundproofing, although it turned her on more to think of all the people who would know that Kara belonged to Lena. 

“Please, please,” Kara begged finally, fingers gripping Lena’s dark hair roughly. “I need to—”

Lena plunged deeper, pressing her tongue firmly to Kara’s clit as she finally allowed the girl to find her release. 

Kara saw stars as her eyes rolled back and she tumbled down the cliff of her release. No one had ever made her feel this good in her life. Only Lena.  
As she came down off her high, her whole body was twitching and weak, utterly spent. But she had one last thing to do before their “lunch” ended. 

“Come here.” Kara said huskily. 

Lena immediately scooted closer to her. Kara pulled Lena’s pants down and shoving her panties to one side, plunged her fingers in. Kara was instantly turned back on as Lena rode her fingers, hips rolling as Kara pumped her fingers in and out of the soaking hole. 

After making Kara come, Lena knew she wouldn’t last long. Making her girlfriend feel like a goddess was her biggest turn on, and so it was no surprise that she lasted all of five minutes before soaking Kara’s hand and her couch with her release. 

Minutes later, Lena was cuddling Kara when heard her alarm on her phone blare. “That would be the end of our lunch break,” Lena said. “I wish we could make it longer, but duty calls.” 

Kara kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head before getting up and putting her underwear and pants back on. “As much as I hate leaving you, I’ll see you at home later.” Kara said with a wink, and she ran her fingers through her mussed hair, wiped her lips to get the lipstick off, and headed back to Catco with a peck on Lena’s check. 

Lena headed to her private bathroom after Kara left. Her lipstick had been dragged down to her chin, and she could still smell Kara’s arousal on her face. She quickly washed off her mouth and reapplied the foundation and lipstick. Pulling out the vanity drawer, Lena picked out a bra that was nearly the same color as the one Kara had just destroyed and  
put it back on. Damn Kara for knowing her so well. 

Just as Lena came out of the bathroom, someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” She called, sitting down at her desk and desperately trying to look like nothing happened. 

Jess entered. “Ms. Luthor, the gentlemen from the Nth metal factory are here to talk about their numbers for the month.” 

“Yes, send them in.” Lena nodded, giving her assistant a bored look before returning to her papers. “Thank you.”

The two men from the factory entered then, and Lena greeted them with a handshake. “Please, gentlemen, have a seat so we can discuss business.” 

Lena found it hard to focus on the two men talking to her. All she could think about was the feel of Kara underneath her. She was dragging her eyes back up to make eye contact again when she saw it. 

A bright pink lip imprint on her white leather couch. Right there in sight of the door. Lena wanted to melt into the floor. There’s no way the two men didn’t see it. 

“Um, gentlemen,” Lena said, clearing her throat and grabbing her phone. “Some emergency has come up, can we reschedule this?” 

The men looked at her. “But Ms. Luthor, this really is a matter of—”

“Yes, it’s important, however there has been a chemical leak in one of my labs,” Lena lied quickly, “and I have to oversee it’s clean up.” 

Lena kept glancing at the lip stain on the couch, and finally one of the men caught her gaze and followed it. He gave Lena a knowing smirk and said, “Alright, Ms. Luthor. We can come back tomorrow. Good luck with, ah, your chemical spill.” He winked and quickly guided the other man out. 

Lena watched them go, and in the mirror hanging opposite her desk, she could’ve sworn she saw a flash of blue and blonde fly by.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please be nice, and any tips and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated! thanks for reading, and if you want, buy me a [Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/axj0504)!


End file.
